Curse of Blood
by In The Beginning
Summary: He lives elsewhere, never once wanting to feel the problems of the Daein people. But his blood betrays him as he tries not to fall, the sole victim of a fool's curse. RD
1. Prologue

(For those of you who may vaguely remember me as author of "Not a Date"... please don't ask how that's going. It's going slowly.

All characters © Nintendo)

* * *

Curse of Blood

Prologue

* * *

_He hears the cheering of his people outside the keep walls as Vice-Minister Lekain reads the terms of the treaty, his dull voice boring the new Daein king nearly to tears._

_"...do you find this acceptable, King Pelleas?"_

_"Hm? Well--"  
_

_"Now hold it!"_

_The duke of Gaddos can't help but blink confusedly as Izuka rips the document from his hands._

_"Don't you try flabbergasting our king with your difficult words!" the advisor snaps, darting off to the corner as he pores over the paper. "I'll not let you bamboozle him much like that peasant brat... oh, yes, but such a great general... clearly, a true example of my genius...!"_

_Pelleas fights back a frustrated smile as Izuka's meandering rambles fade into nothing more than incoherent mutters, which quickly end as he cries out in surprise._

_"Why, there is no trickery in this... you! You have something planned, yes? Come now, out with it, out with it!"_

_"Sir Izuka, I assure you, what you see in that document is exactly our promise to Daein," Lekain bows, not even attempting to hide the smile on his face. "What say you, King Pelleas? Do you accept the terms of our treaty?"_

_"I do," Pelleas nods, glad to finally have an excuse to sit upright once again. "In times of great crisis, Daein shall rise to Begnion's aid... and Begnion to Daein's. Do I understand it correctly?"_

_"Indeed," the senator nods, snatching the document from the wandering advisor's hands and laying it on the table before the king. "That is the main message, under the obligatory layer of legal __words, needed only to make the document truly valid... You understand the need for these words, yes?"_

_"I understand them, but fail to see their point," Pelleas chuckles faintly, picking up his quill and dipping the tip into ink..._

_As he signs his name, he can't help but stare in shock as the black lettering fades to red._

_"What in the name of--"_

_"Ah, I didn't tell you?" Lekain asks, sounding genuinely surprised. "All of our treaties must be signed in blood... it makes for a far more permanent ink, we have found."_

_"From where...?"_

_"Do make sure to check your hand later tonight, yes?" the duke adds, whisking the document away as he strides towards the doors. "With a signature like yours, I would imagine that there will be some scarring..."_

_He leaves a confused Pelleas and muttering Izuka behind._

* * *

The memory of that day lingers in his mind now, as he searches through the library for something-- _anything-__-_ that will open the way for him to break the terms of the pact.

Many times Pelleas has cursed himself for being such a fool; still, he presses onward, intent on finding a solution to the problems he has caused.

_Ahhh, and one more thing... If you're considering seeking aid from outside of Daein, think again. We have spies and informants in every corner of Tellius. We will know immediately if you tell anyone._

_Well then, Vice-Minister,_ Pelleas frowns, flipping through yet another book, _I'll just have to get my aid from inside of Daein, won't I? And I won't fail... I promised Micaiah that I would find a way._

Tossing the tome aside, he pulls yet another encyclopedia down from the shelves, narrowing his dark eyes in focus as he reads...

The words of the document, of which a copy remains in his study, burn in his mind, the false politeness of legality has been long removed by Lekain, leaving behind in plain modern speech their true message.

* * *

_Here at Nevassa, capital of Daein, on this sixth day of May in the year 648 do the countries of Begnion and Daein declare neutrality._

_As per terms of the peace, should at any time Begnion need to draw upon the aid of Daein's might, the king or queen will willfully comply and answer the call of the senator-- or, in absence of the senators, the senior office._

_Failure to comply will result upon the activation of this pact, and the eventual death of all people who in their veins flows the pure blood of Daein or those who shall call Daein their home._

_xx Pelleas Daein _

_xx Lekain Gaddos_

* * *

(End chapter one.

I'm amazed at how few stories I've seen that involve the blood pact in some way...

I can't wait to type up the next chapter!

Please review! Let me know what you thought!)


	2. Chapter One: Disobedience

(Dear FE Frog:

I don't care what you think of me not updating "Not a Date". And let's just say this-- reminding me that you're waiting is _not_ going to make me write faster. I don't give a shit if you're waiting till your last breath.

For everyone else, here's chapter one. Two? Whatever. Next chapter, with no bile aimed in your direction.

All characters © Nintendo)

* * *

Curse of Blood

Chapter One: Disobedience

* * *

"Soren, what's the status?"

"It looks as though the dragon prince truly has taken Daein's side... as have Queen Nailah and Prince Rafiel."

"Oh, this will be _fun..._"

Ike groans as he accepts an elixir from his tactician, walking amongst the soldiers as they prepare to fight.

"Is there anyone else on their side I should be worried about?" he asks.

"Micaiah still fights on their side," Soren nods. "Interestingly enough, the Daein king has taken the field, too..."

"Say that again?" Ike demands, whipping around to face the black-haired Branded.

"Must I? I know you heard me."

"Yeah, but I don't know if I heard you correctly. King Pelleas is joining in on the fight?"

"Indeed."

Ike curses.

"If he's anything like his father on the battlefied, I'm going to stab myself with Ragnell and get it over with."

Soren bites his lower lip, fighting back a tired smile as the commander walks off to make sure his men are properly equipped.

* * *

"King Pelleas, you mustn't fight with us-- what if something were to happen to you? Who would lead Daein then?"

"Micaiah, all this time you've fought for the people of Daein... while I have stayed in the shadows, unable to do anything but cower in fear. I... I am tired of hiding from my fate. Today, I will... I will rise up and meet it, whatever it may be."

Micaiah can only stare in shock as Pelleas stands by her side, nervously clutching the Carreau tome with trembling hands...

"Then please, my king, stay safe."

"The sub-human beasts are charging! General Ike is leading their forces...!"

"I will, Micaiah--" Pelleas begins.

"Should you be injured," the maiden interrupts, "I order you... as your general... to fall back. Do you understand?"

"But, Micai--"

"Good. I'm glad we understand each other."

Without warning, she turns again to face the clearing, waiting as the distant cries of her men, coupled with the roars of the tigers, echoes throughout the bare forest...

The voice that has been calling her has never seemed so loud.

* * *

"Ah--! Oww..."

"Zihark, get out of here! Don't make me cut you down!"

"Ah... Commander Ike, I think I'll take you on your offer..."

Clutching his stomach, Zihark stumbles off, becoming lost amongst the trees as Ike presses on, knocking waves of Daeins away with a mighty swing of his sword. All around him, the sound of war fills the air; battle cries and shrieks of pain fill his being with the uncontrollable, energizing power of chaos...

He catches sight of Micaiah, and immediately dashes forward--

"I think not, little beorc."

The mercenary darts just out of reach of the wolf queen's jaws, his rapid pace coming to a screeching halt; his ragged cape faintly dusts over the deep snow as he brings Ragnell up to a guard.

"I'm sure you don't know why I choose to side with Daein," Nailah growls, baring her fangs. "But do keep in mind that I think highly of you-- and that I expect a real challenge."

"Same goes for you, Wolf Queen," Ike smirks, exteinding his blade towards his foe.

They charge towards each other, quickly leaving light scratches caused by fangs and steel on each other's body; Nailah is the first to recover, leaping back towards the mercenary, her claws bared--

Ike swings Ragnell towards the rapidly approaching laguz queen; she falls as the ancient magic within the blade knocks her back to the ground, her white fur turning red with blood.

"Ha... good!" she laughs, standing on her paws once again. "Yes, this will be fun indeed... keep it up, beorc hero! I've waited many years to fight one like you!"

As Nailah attacks Ike once again, Pelleas takes notice of their fight; he sees the blood slowly dripping from her body as her fangs sink into the mercenary's leg, tearing through the already-worn fabric of his pants leg...

In an instant, the tome is open, his eyes only glancing down long enough to read the ancient language.

_-O darkness, find my foe and destroy his way-_

Shadows surround Ike and Nailah, rising up from the ground in faint wisps of blackened smoke...

_-Teach him fear, make him lost to the light-_

Purple and black cloak the mercenary; his pain only intensifies as Nailah's teeth dig deeper into his flesh...

_-Forever, make him wander in sha--_

Pelleas cries out in shock as he suddenly collapses--

The winds that surround him die away--

Ike gasps for breath as the shadows around him disappear.

"Wh-what on earth--?!" the Daein king mutters, shakily picking up the Carreau tome before standing once again--

"You foolish king," Soren scowls, stepping out from the trees, an Arcwind clutched firmly in his pallid hands. "This is not your place. Go back to your keep, and watch as your people die in vain while you stuff yourself with food in comfort."

"You..." Pelleas whispers, his eyes widening slightly. "Micaiah has spoken of you..."

"If you will not fight like a warrior, with the cold disregard for your enemy that your father was so well known for, then leave this field," the mage snaps, flipping to a new page of his tome. "I will not spare your foolish life twice."

"If Micaiah will fight amongst the soldiers... then, so shall I," the king announces, opening Carreau once more--

"N-no-- Pelleas, don't--"

Both sets of eyes turn to Micaiah, who grasps tightly to Sothe's arm; her amber eyes burn dimly, obscured by the fog of confusion this battle brings.

"Not your time," she murmurs. "You must leave... this is... not your battle... to fight. The voice... the voice is calling... this is not our time--"

"Micaiah--!"

"Sothe, I must-- she is calling--"

All at once, Micaiah breaks away from the rogue, dashing away from the battle; bewildered beyond belief, Sothe follows after her, barely leaving so much as a footprint in the snow.

Pelleas stands alone before Soren; everything else around him dims as the mage's hate burns in his scarlet eyes...

"Follow in the footsteps of your general," he snaps. "I've better targets than a cowardly king, who can barely stand without the support of his advisors."

Soren turns towards Nailah, dropping the Arcwind in favor of an Elfire; with a few choice words, she bursts into magic flames, releasing her hold on Ike's leg and jumping away...

The last sight Pelleas takes in before turning to abandon the fight is a crimson-haired paladin, who calls out to Ike before riding by and scooping him onto her horse.

* * *

Lekain treats with Senators Valtome and Hetzel; they eagerly discuss their problems-- the gnat-brained "nobles" that dare to rise against their guardian.

Or at least, Lekain and Valtome complain about the problems caused by Daein and Crimea...

Hetzel only occasionally nods in agreement, the worry never quite fully leaving his face.

As they roam the grounds of Castle Gaddos, the blood pact in Lekain's study rests on a mahogany desk, quietly gathering dust...

The edges of the parchment curl slowly, fraying at the corners...

Blood oozes from the parchment, staining the dark wood below.

A distant boom captures the attention of all three senators--

The blinding flash that engulfs them is the last thing they see before eternal darkness.

* * *

(End chapter two.

Or chapter one. Whatever.

Please review!)


	3. Chapter Two: Unexpected Surprises

(Wow, chapter two already? Huh.

I don't really have anything to say, so let's begin.

All characters © Nintendo)

* * *

Curse of Blood

Chapter Two: Unexpected Surprises

* * *

At several people's insistence, Yune decides that there is enough time for the leaders and important figures of the three armies to hold a quick meeting; amongst other things, Sanaki uses this as an opportunity to expose the senators' plot against her, while Pelleas reveals that Lekain has bound Daein to the senators' side via a blood pact.

"Blood pact?" Ike frowns, looking at the young king. "What's a blood pact?"

"It's a binding agreement between two parties, in which the disobedience of one side results in some type of disaster," Soren explains instantaneously, the faint scowl never leaving his face. "What fate would have befallen your country, had you refused to aid the senators?"

"The gradual death of all Daein people," Pelleas replies, his face set in a grim expression. "Now, we have found a way to break the pact, but first--"

"You will need to find Lekain, who holds the pact in his possession."

"How do you know so much?"

All eyes turn towards the young sage.

"Melior's library has a lot of information on the subject... if you know where to look," he replies coolly.

"In any event, it boils down to this," Tibarn interrupts, his wings rustling involuntarily. "If we happen to find Lekain, we should rip his head off and take the pact. Right?"

"You don't have to... _actually_ rip his head off, but yes," Pelleas nods shakily, what little color he has draining away. "If Daein is to be free from the will of the senators... we need to get that pact."

"Well then, why are we sitting here and talking?" Skrimir growls, his hands clenching tightly into fists. "We should march already, so that we might find this Lekain and tear him to shreds that much sooner!"

The lion prince's words signify the end of the impromptu meeting; as the people file out, Pelleas lingers behind...

It takes him about a minute to finally calm himself.

_They can't __**really**__ tear people to shreds... can they?_

The king decides that he doesn't want to find out firsthand.

* * *

"Soren, you could've been a bit nicer."

"As if I should care about the feelings of some king foolish enough to sign a blood pact."

"What if you were in his situation, hm?"

Soren frowns, leaning further over his makeshift desk as he scribbles down another small detail to the contingency plan he's working on. Ike sighs, shifting around as he sinks into the tactician's cot.

"You need a new bed."

"There's nothing wrong with that one."

"Yeah, except it's too small and feels like I'm lying on _glass._"

He can't help it; Soren lets out the faintest of chuckles.

"Ah, so you _can_ still laugh," Ike grins. "I'd thought you'd gotten too serious for your own good again."

"We're still in a time of war, Ike; we can't afford to really show our emotions-- that opens up the possibility for mistakes," Soren counters, the weak smile fading away, but not the peaceful look on his face. "After this is done, then things can go back to—"

"Ike! Ike, we're surrounded by the enemy!"

"What?!" the mercenary barks, quickly leaping to his feet as the sound of Titania's voice reaches his ears. "Impossible! How?!"

"They just... appeared from nowhere!" the paladin responds as Ike and Soren quickly emerge from the tent, armed with sword and tome, respectively. "It must be the power of the goddess..."

"Tell everyone to get into position!" Ike orders, hurrying towards the only entrance to the camp. "There's probably a lot of them, but we just need to fight them off. After everyone's prepared, come find me and Soren, alright?"

"Yes, Commander!"

As Titania rides off to alert the others, Ike turns to face his tactician.

"Ready to go smash some heads?"

Soren smirks faintly, rushing to catch up with Ike.

"You don't have to ask twice."

Moments like these prove to Ike that his habits are, in fact, rubbing off onto his friend.

* * *

"Pawns of your execrable goddess! You are a festering wound upon the face of the world! Die, and let it heal!"

"I suppose talking it over is out of the question?" Ike can't help but mutter as Catalena hurls her spear towards the mercenary. He ducks out of the way, but is unable to avoid a kick in the stomach from her pegasus as she flies by, retrieving her weapon. "Augh!"

"Ike, are you alright?!" Soren cries, his Tornado tome open in his hands.

"Just keep chanting!"

At his command, Soren looks back down at the book, reading the ancient language.

Catalena turns her attention towards the temporarily defenseless sage; her attack is cut short, however, by a short axe whipping past her, narrowly missing her neck.

"Gah!"

"Surely Begnion's pegasus knights are more formidable foes than this!" Titania barks, catching her weapon as it flies back to her.

"Do not mock me, unrepentant sinner!" Catalena growls, commanding her mount to fly high into the air--

_-...and strike my enemies from the sky!-_

She shrieks as strong gales lacerate her clothing, scratching her armor and body as she falls off her pegasus and plummets the the ground--

Not a sound of shock escapes her lips as she falls onto Ragnell, the holy blade piercing her heart and armor.

"...b-but my work... is still not... c-complete..."

Ike brings his weapon down, pushing Catalena off the sword with his foot before turning back around to face Soren and Titania.

"That should be the last of them," he informs, resting the bloody blade over his shoulder. "We should get back to camp and make sure Prince Kurthnaga's okay."

"That's a good idea, Ike," the paladin nods, turning her horse back around to face the camp. "I'll go see if there's any enemies we missed."

As Titania rides off, Ike and Soren make their way back to the main camp...

"Are you alright, Ike? You look... pale."

"Hm?"

The mercenary glances down at the tactician, whose scarlet eyes look at him with ever-growing worry.

"You're paler than usual," Soren repeats, "and you actually_ look_ tired, for once. Is something wrong?"

"...not that I can think of?" Ike shrugs as they approach the dragon prince's tent. "Maybe I look tired because I_ am_ tired; it's pretty late, after all, and we just fought off... what, twenty? Thirty Begnion soldiers? I don't think there's anyone who wouldn't be exhausted."

"Hm... I suppose that's true."

"I'm going to see if Kurthnaga's okay. I'll see you in a bit, Soren."

They split ways; Soren retreats to their tent as Ike approaches Ena.

* * *

"I really don't understand what it is about Daein that keeps pulling me to it. It's not like I even particularly care for the country, anyways..."

"Our greatest adversities always seem to rise from the places that we find most repulsive."

"Well, yeah, but repulsive's too strong a word. Just because you hate everything about Daein doesn't necessarily mean that I do too."

Soren only nods in acknowledgement as the tip of his quill scratches across the surface of parchment; Ike, lying on his own cot, turns away from the faint glow of the lamp on his tactician's desk.

"Finish up soon, would you, Soren?" Ike yawns. "We're marching early tomorrow, and I don't want you collapsing like the last time you didn't get any sleep."

"I'm almost done--"

His words are cut short as Ike suddenly coughs; Soren immediately looks up, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Ike?!"

The mercenary sits up, one hand covering his mouth as the other clutches at his chest; his coughs grow harsher, even as he slowly begins to run out of breath...

He's only dimly aware of the dark blood that trickles through the gaps between his fingers.

"_Ike!!_"

Ike doesn't hear Titania walk in, trying to determine what Soren's screaming about; he doesn't see her rush out, barking across the camp for Rhys to wake up; he doesn't feel Soren clutching tightly to his arm, his worry unhidden in his panicked words.

All he feels is the cold touch of fear and loneliness upon his heart as everything slowly fades to black.

* * *

(End chapter two.

Please review.)


	4. Chapter Three: Price of Words

(This is entirely too much fun to write.

Let's begin.

All characters © Nintendo)

* * *

Curse of Blood

Chapter Three: Price of Words

* * *

He opens his eyes, roused from sleep by vague pain; a tired groan escapes his lips as fatigue tries to steal his consciousness once more.

"Titania, he's awake now."

"Ah, good..."

"Soren, wake up. Ike's awake."

"Mngh...?"

Shapes finally begin to have solid outlines; Rhys slips out of Ike's field of vision, replaced by a drowsy Soren.

"Are you okay, Ike?" the sage asks, his voice reflecting worry uncharacteristic to him.

"I... don't know," the mercenary mutters, slowly sitting up as a weak cough escapes his lips. "What happened to me? Last thing I remember, I was talking about Daein... or something..."

"Soren told us that you had started coughing up blood for no reason," Rhys begins softly, lightly clutching the Recover staff he'd brought with him. "By the time Titania brought me here, you had passed out..."

"Really? ...huh... I wonder why that happened..."

"Perhaps that woman's pegasus kicked you harder than you thought?" Titania suggests as Ike begins tugging off his bloodstained gloves, frustrated by the feel of damp cloth on his skin.

"Hm... maybe," he shrugs. "I feel okay, now... you can stop worrying about me. Go get some sleep; it's close to dawn, I bet, and we need to start marching early."

"Alright. Get some rest, Ike."

Titania and Rhys quietly slip out of their commander's tent; Soren, however, refuses to leave Ike's side.

"Soren--"

"No," the sage interrupts, "don't tell me not to worry. Not after what happened. You weren't conscious while all of that was happening..."

Ike sighs before sliding over, tossing his gloves to the floor; Soren sits on the edge of the bed, lightly clutching at the mercenary's shirt.

"What happened to me?" he asks.

"You started coughing up blood... a lot of blood," Soren replies. "Then you just fell over, and didn't respond to anything. I'd thought you had..."

His grip tightens as the fear returns, seizing his heart in its icy clutches.

"But I didn't," Ike reassures, holding his friend close. "Remember what I told you? I'm not--"

"--going to leave without saying goodbye," Soren finishes, inhaling sharply. "I know. But for a while... I wasn't sure if you'd keep your promise this time."

The mercenary smiles faintly--

A hand flies to his mouth as heavy coughs escape escape his lips once more.

"Ike--!"

"I-I'm fine, Soren," Ike chokes out, doing all he can not to choke on the blood that bubbles up from his throat. "Just... ow..."

With great effort, he swallows the blood before it can spill over his fingers once more; his coughs fade away, leaving him panting for breath, color drained from his face.

"Ike...?"

"That... that hurt," Ike grimaces, his hand falling away from his mouth. "My chest feels like it's on fire..."

"Ike, what's this?"

"Hm--?"

Soren grabs Ike's hand, turning it over--

Ancient words outline a mark made of crimson swirls and perfect circles; the emblem covers the entire back of his hand, spreading over his fingers and creeping past his wrist.

"What in--?!"

"What is this?"

"I don't know, but it sure wasn't there this morning...!"

A thousand thoughts fly through Soren's mind; panic follows the one that seems both most likely and most frightening...

"Soren? What's with that look?"

"...we need to speak with the other groups," he says, struggling to maintain his composure. "And... Pelleas, specifically."

"Why him?" Ike asks.

"...I have an idea as to what this is. I just hope I'm wrong."

* * *

"Tibarn, Rafiel's just sent a message from Soren. He wishes to speak with King Pelleas..."

"First we hear about magically appearing Begnion soldiers, and now the little genius is being sociable? Maybe this world's crazier than I first thought," the hawk king chuckles, rising from his seat beside the fireplace. "Where was he last?"

"Hiding from the queen mother Almedha, but I think Queen Elincia brought him back to her..."

"I'm right here, King Tibarn, Prince Reyson. You were looking for me?"

The laguz turn their heads to see the young king of Daein emerge from his tent, fatigue lining his dark violet eyes as he stands a short distance away.

"I'm surprised your mother let you stay up so late," Tibarn smirks. "Isn't it past your bedtime, little king?"

"One could say the same for you, King Tibarn, as you've been awake longer than I have," Pelleas replies, no mirth in his voice. "You need something of me, Prince Reyson?"

"My brother has just told me that Ike has started coughing up blood, with no obvious cause," Reyson begins, clutching the sending stone loosely in his hand. "Healings do little good; they only stop the immediate bleeding, apparently."

"It sounds like he's fallen ill," the Daein king frowns. "But why does this concern me?"

"His tactician, Soren, demands to know the exact terms of the blood pact... a brand has appeared on Ike's hand, one that wasn't there before."

His eyes widen as his left hand clenches into a fist--

"B-but even if it is the pact... it shouldn't affect him! Ike's Crimean, isn't he?" Pelleas exclaims. "It's only supposed... to..."

"Only supposed to what?" Reyson prompts.

"...no..."

Pelleas bites his lip.

"Ike's lineage... where do his parents hail from?"

"If I recall correctly, his mother was a priest at Palmeni Temple," Tibarn frowns, crossing his arms as he glances up at the night sky. "And his father... his father was Gawain of the Four Riders."

All color drains from the beorc man's face.

"Oh no..."

* * *

"What is he saying?"

"Patience, Soren. He hasn't said anything in response yet..."

Soren's trademark patience fails him now, as Ike struggles to prevent him from lunging towards Rafiel and seizing the sending stone; however, the mercenary can't help but share in his restlessness, waiting for an answer.

"...Pelleas said that the pact affects those who call Daein home... or those who are of pure Daein blood," the heron prince informs as his brother's message finally reaches him.

"What...?"

Ike puts up no resistance as Soren breaks free of his hold, snatching the sending stone; the sage's angry screams, directed towards the king of Daein, fall on deaf ears as the thought slowly sinks into his head.

"Ah, Soren...!"

"_How could you be such a fool, agreeing to a pact with those terms?! How in the goddess' name are you a king?!_"

"I'm going to die because of a piece of parchment... and the blood in my veins?"

"Soren, please, yelling at the sending stone will do nothing--"

"I don't—!"

"...Soren, that's enough."

Silence falls as both Rafiel and Soren turn to face Ike, whose expression is eerily calm for one who has learned that his death is imminent.

"King Pelleas... is not the one to blame for this," he begins, fighting back another coughing fit. "Lekain is the man behind this all... he's the one we need to go after."

"But--"

"Soren, I want you to make sure that everything is ready, so that we can begin marching as soon as dawn breaks. Can you do that?"

"...yes, Ike."

Soren reluctantly darts out of the tent, making sure everything is ready to be packed up right away.

"Rafiel... is your sister awake?"

"Yes, she is," the heron prince nods. "You want me to ask if Yune knows of a way to reverse the pact?"

"...at the very least, delay the effects," Ike nods. "As long as I can get to Lekain before I die... then I think I can make this go away."

"I'll let you know as soon as I get a response."

"Thank you."

He leaves, pulling his cape around him as the icy air chills his heart...

There's no need to hold it back, now.

A trail of blood darkens the pristine snow, leading back to his tent as he tries to rest.

* * *

(End chapter three.

Please review.)


End file.
